Doctor Doctor!
by KakeruTamaki
Summary: The Doctor Lands in the middle of the London MCM Expo's Masquerade! UWAH!
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor doctor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own , nor the characters and I do not profit from this in any way!!**

Chapter 1

Where to go. The sun, the stars, the moon? Felspoon, Earth, Jupiter? The Medusa Cascade? Alone again. That was it then. Earth. New humans to meet, new assistants to find!

The Doctor clicked the switches, pulled the levers, twisted the controls and pressed all the right buttons. London it was. The Tardis knew where it was going too. It knew the Doctor's soul well enough to have guessed where it was taking him before he'd even made up his mind. Through the reaches of space then? Off we go.

The Tardis came to a smooth halt, made its familiar grinding noise and the Doctor stepped out into bright light. Ah, sunny London. No. Hang on a second.

"That's not the sun..." He said to himself as his eyes became accustomed to the blinding rays. Sat in front of him were two or three hundred youths, all screaming and cheering, all wearing the most bizarre array of costumes.

"THE "2010 MCM EXPO LONDON WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME MR. DAVID TENNANT!" A tall, balding man stepped forward and grasped the Doctor's hand.

"What?!"

"Let's give this year's star guest a massive cheer!"

"WHAT?!"

Cue theme music....


	2. Chapter 2 Double Vision

**Hey! Sorry that David Tennant comes off as a bit of a jerk to begin with – it's just the shock really. He gets better when the surprise wears off! Promise!**

Chapter 2 – Double vision

"Mr. Tennant? I think they're ready for you now."

"Really? I thought they we going to hand out freebies first?"

"Well, they just announced your name so..." David Tennant stood quickly from his seat and made his way over to the wings of the stage as quietly as he could when heard an outbreak of cheers. This was his cue then? On with the show.

He stepped out onto the stage and into the blinding light, making his way over to the tall slender man at the front of the stage. Why hadn't they told him that they'd changed the programme? Wasn't the balding guy supposed to be introducing him? They got a Tardis on stage though! Impressive. The best replica he'd seen so far. He walked casually down stage as the crowd broke into tumultuous applause. There were gasps and screams. Was he really that popular at an Expo known mainly for anime and gaming cosplayers? Apparently so.

He reached the young man and shook his hand, the poor guy didn't seem to know what he was doing. If only he could see his face, the lights were blinding after all, he could have given him an encouraging smile. As David's eyes became accustomed to the light the man's features came into view. Wait a second..? What?

"Have you made some kind of, I don't know, life sized robot or something?!" David laughed, looking out into the crowd for support. "That's fantastic! Talk about surprises."

"What?" The robot David Tennant replied.

"It looks so like me it's actually quite spooky. Sounds like me too."

"What?!"

"Is that all it says?" David asked the real host, the balding guy just stood, dumbfounded behind the 'robot'. He could hear mutterings now.

"Is this some kind of publicity stunt?"

"Why are there two? Which one's real?"

"David Tennant said something about a robot but..."

David took a second look at the 'robot' only this time paying more attention to detail. It looked back at him. In the exact same way.

"What are you looking at?!" They said unanimously. "What am _I_ looking at?!" Yet again in unison.

"This is impossible!" said the Doctor, in disbelief

"This is downright weird!" said David, astounded.

"What's going on?" The balding host whispered angrily at the pair of them. "We did not agree to pull off such an unbelievable publicity stunt! Come back on stage when you're called! And you!" Here he pointed at David. "It's obvious you're the fake! Now get off my stage!" He then resumed his public voice and addressed the audience. "Thank you Mr. Tennants! They'll be joining us again in about twenty minutes so don't fret! Now who likes freebies?!" a massive cheer rang out - meanwhile, just off stage...

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Look, I'm flattered but, you're just a lookalike."

"Lookalike?! Who's the lookalike?! All the Parallel universes I could have landed in and I get stuck in one where I'm a celebrity who's left time travelling behind."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you enjoy taking the credit for all the things we did? Hm? Feel good about it because you've got a crowd to cheer for you? Now, let's get to the point, why of all places in the far reaches of space have you brought me to a star trek convention?" David Tennant stepped back from the clearly delusional man. Height, voice, attitude, manner, build. All were exactly the same as the doctor. _His doctor_. Should he play along? With a fan obsessed enough to go to such lengths as plastic surgery and crashing a conference! It might be the safest option...

"I didn't bring you here! What are you talking about? I'm just a human, David Tennant!" The Doctor looked at him, trying to figure out whether or not this guy was serious. "You're... You're the real Doctor, aren't you?" David Tennant asked, hoping he could buy himself enough time to find a security guard.

"Of course I am! And who are you...oh no." The Doctor wished he hadn't asked .Or even thought. "I see now. I see. You're one of those, what do you call them?...Actors!"


	3. Chapter 3 Both sides of the story

**I totally used some creative licence here...If you don't know what Naruto is – look it up on Wikipedia or Google image it!**

Chapter 3 – David's perspective

Thank God I found a security guard. He looked so confused though. I told him that the man was a fake, but for some reason he didn't seem to understand the situation. I can't believe that that man tried to use psychic paper! We all know that it's a plot device! Don't get me wrong, I love playing the Doctor, I've enjoyed my life as the star of the show, but let's face it; nothing like that would ever really happen. Nothing as cool as time travel was ever likely to exist in anything other than TV shows and comic books.

At least we managed to recover the show. I was lucky I wasn't skinned by the producers. Pictures of me and that guy are going to be plastered all over the papers, I can see it now; 'Doctor and mystery lookalike', 'Doctor Doctor!', 'double vision'...all those petty cliché's.

But. I would have been pretty awesome if that guy had been the real Doctor. I bet he got caught in some kind of time rift and swept from one reality to another. But then again, that couldn't happen could it? Alternate realities, parallel universes were blocked off, weren't they? It was all there in the script. It was impossible unless a massive rip was made in the fabric of the space-time continuum.

There are so many autographs to sign! It's a good thing that this Expo is two days long or I'd be here until gone three a.m! But these kids – and adults- they look really happy. Ah, a Gaara cosplayer! Yeah, metal note – don't let people know I'm a closet Naruto fan...

Chapter 3.5 –The Doctor's perspective

Why isn't my psychic paper working?! This is great. Just great. I'm stuck outside some place called the Excel centre, there are hundreds of teenagers dressed as aliens screaming around me and I have no way of getting back into the building to find the Tardis. At least I've still got my sonic screwdriver. Wait. Oh no. You have got to be kidding me! Don't tell me I left it in the Tardis?!

That's not the biggest problem though. How did this even happen? Alternate realities are supposed to be closed off from one another. It's just impossible. Unless this isn't an alternate reality? No. That's impossible. There are too many similarities with this place and earth. No two places could be this much alike. Seriously! Why are there so many people looking at me?! I'm supposed to blend in on earth! Supposed to look like one of the crowd. Why are they all looking at me?! Wait! Was that..? No It couldn't be...Unless this really is an alternate dimension...

"Rose?!" She's turning around! Ah. No. It's not her. She looks similar though, and she is wearing the same outfit as she was when I met her. But no...oh no. She's coming over.

"My real name's Hazel. It's nice to meet you Mr. Tennant! I'm a massive fan!"

"Oh, really? I'm Mr. Tennant am I? So, er, Hazel. Could you tell me a bit about the current global situation? I've been travelling a lot, you know, actor's curse, where exactly am I?"

"Wow! You really are just like your character!"

"My character?"

"The Doctor! But I'm surprised you're putting on an English accent."

"Really? Why? Where do you think I'm from?" That's it, get information out of them subtly.

"Well...Scotland of course."

"REALLY? That's FANTASTIC! I've always wanted to be Scottish! Scottish and ginger! I'm never ginger..."


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor took his time talking to the girl dressed mysteriously similar to how Rose had dressed and accumulated as much information from her as he could extract without giving away the fact that he was not the real – well –real _actor_ version of himself.

"So you like the film, do you?" He asked casually.

"The film? You're making a film?! I thought there were just the T.V episodes! OH MY GOSH! THAT'S SO COOL!" Hazel/ Rose cosplayer screamed.

"Eh, sorry, no. I meant the episodes. Yeah, I mix the two up a lot..." He had covered his blunder. Just. The blond girl looked at him. Confused.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.

"Yup! Fine, absolutely fine! I think I just need a glass of water, that's all. Do you know where I could get a drink?" The girl looked positively delighted at being asked to assist her acting idol and led the doctor through the crowd at the front entrance to the inside of the centre.

"There's a few places to get drinks from, what sort of thing were you looking for?" The doctor looked around him at the long building interior laid out before him.

"Hm. Now how do I get back to the stage..." He mumbled to himself. "I need to pick up the TARDIS and get out of here as soon as possible..."

"What?" The girl asked. "If you're trying to find your way to the masquerade stage, I could show you." She smiled widely, clearly not wanting to give up her privileges as the famous man's guide.

"Yeah. That would be great. Thanks..." She took the lead and the doctor followed her for several moments before something that struck him sickeningly in the stomach caught his eye. A Dalek. Impossible. There was no way. Not again. Why?! Why here and now?

"Hazel." The doctor hissed in her ear. "Don't move a muscle. Now tell me, what do you know about Daleks?"

"Well, not a lot really. I know the names of the cult of Scaro but that's about it. I'm not a DR WHO otaku...let me see, there's Dalek Kahn, Sec...argh! what are the other two called?" The doctor was taken aback.

"You know about the cult of Scaro? But...how?" Hazel smiled and flicked her blond hair from her shoulder in response.

"I watch the re-runs of the episodes. I also read a lot of fanfics too y'know?"

"Ok, fair enough. But if you know about the Daleks then why is that-" The doctor pointed to a Dalek, across the large corridor. "-not making you run and scream for your life?"

"It's a costume!" The girl smiled. "Is this some kind of weird trick question? Do I get to star in an episode or something?" The doctor shook his head and ran his slender hand through his brown locks. There must be _some_ reason why he was here. But all the aliens he could possibly encounter here were all 'fictional', that was, at least according to the people around who seemed entirely unfazed by their presence.

"Let's just get back to the TARDIS." He said aloud. "I mean, stage. I just need to get back to the stage." Hazel gazed at the doctor's panicked expression. Why was he acting so 'in-character'? But she wasn't going to waste all day staring at him (no matter how much she wanted to), she had amazing good luck of being able to escort David Tennant; THE David Tennant back to the stage. Perhaps he'd give her his autograph? After all, it wasn't much to ask really...

"Mr Tennant?"

"Hm? Ah yes! Off we go!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!**


End file.
